The Conquerer of Souls
by Heretical Loyalist
Summary: After his newest loss to the Avengers and the Hydra Civil War's beginning, Baron Zemo retreated to Somalia as he had began to do some research on a new plan, including a infinity stone, but before learning the existence of other worlds. The fic will include M Rated shenanigans, Mass Crossover, Het/Slash/Crack Shipping, Character Death, and so on. Villain Protagonist.
1. Prelude to Power

**A/N: Please note, this is a crossover series that will mainly star villainous protagonists. It will be slightly OOC for the slash/het shipping that I have planned, but also will be multiversial. However, I intend on making a Masters of Evil from Marvel the main group. Also, I've been busy with life so I never really published much on the side, which I apologize for it… For now, lets get this show on the road!**

Chapter 1: A Prelude to Power

It had been one of those days for Baron Zemo. It hadn't gone too well as he was defeated again by his very own nemesis, Captain America and his Avengers.

The building was collapsing from a bomb detonation and his Adhesive X chemicals had been destroyed yet again by Hawkeye, Iron Man, and Thor, while Zemo took on the Captain by himself, having an even match, trying to get the edge on him.

"No! I was too close to having conquered the earth! Must you ruin EVERYTHING?!" Zemo made a howl of anger, raising his sword as the american defender blocked the swing of his sword with his adamantium shield.

"Give it up Zemo! It's over, and you're out numbered!" The Spangled Starred hero told him as the reddish-purple hooded man merely narrowed his eyes and tripped the hero to the ground.

"You may have won this time Captain America. But remember this, the next time we meet, I plan to end your pitiful existence along with the Avengers!" Helmut told the First Avenger as he pointed his sword at him before backing off, and left the crumbling base.

The Baron was mentally scowling at the loss of his base, but managed to escape the Avenger's grip before they could detain him by boat, leaving with a handful of soldiers, and Arnim Zola to come along.

He had soon hid himself in the outskirts Somalia, a unfitting place to be sure, but with proper persuasion, he had managed to infiltrate the borders and began to establish new headquarters which took weeks to do.

However, Zemo wasnt satisfied. He had thought of ways to take down each member of the Avengers, but they would only work more together as seen with his failed attempt to cause a Civil War between the Captain and Iron man.

Inside the new lab inside the outskirts of Somalia, he was doing tons of research of otherworldly objects as he found information about a certain Green stone, remembering a yellow stone that was on the android, Vision.

"Hmmm, interesting… Very, very interesting…" Zemo muttered to himself as he was doing his research, intensely reading up on the stones. However, a portal was made right behind him as he had turned around and narrowed his eyes, knowing the portal was that of a Asgardian.

When the person came out of it, she was a familiar sight, and he narrowed his eyes at the witch.

"Enchantress, why are you here? Aren't you out to help your so called Leader?" Zemo told her with much hatred as he knew that she was working under Loki, and crossed his arms in a very agitated tone.

"Zemo, Zemo, Zemo. I came here on my free will. Loki is currently imprisoned, and Surt was dealt with by Thor. You're perfectly the most competent man I've met. That's why I came to make a simple deal." Amora told him as the Asgardian had tossed him a map.

The Baron rose an eyebrow as he took the map and began to look at it, making him raise it even more in suspicion.

"Why are you giving me this map?" Helmut asked in a rather suspicious tone, not liking this at all.

"Because, if I am to prove my loyalty, why not give you the map to find the Soul Stone or as you know it, the Green Infinity stone." Amora told him her reason as he sensed no lies from her, and she leaned on a wall as she was smirking, causing him to be surprised at this.

"So it's called the Soul Stone. I'm sure it'll be quite difficult to get my hands on it. If I read correctly, I won't be able to touch it with my bare hands, and will need something to seal it's power into…" Zemo admitted as he crossed his arms, before she shrugged.

"You're observant. The stone wont accept anyone weaker than me. However, I am able to use the stone to put it in something you can wield. However, in return, you will help me kill Thor." Amora told him as she was being quite seductive, but he wasn't phased by it, but nodded his head.

"Very well. I will accept that. But you will be my ally as well, wiping out the Avengers is what we have in common, I'd presume that is." Zemo made his comment as Amora smirked at his intellect.

"Indeed that much we do. However, aside from the nine realms, there's something much bigger than this earth, and Asgard. A Multiverse's worth to conquer. If you help me, I will help you conquer all of them." Amora told him in a very sincere tone as Zemo crossed his arms, unsure if she was serious or not.

"Show me." Zemo told her as she smirked at that comment alone.

"You'll see. In the Infinity Stone." Amora simply told him as he merely smirked at that.

"Very well. We shall head out." Zemo told her as he was now heading to find where the Soul Stone would be.

...

At Hydra Island's laboratory, Baron Von Strucker was pacing around, growing more and more infuriated at the failures of his comrades, having been forced to lead Hydra himself.

"Blast Zemo and his cowardice! Curse Skull and his lechery! And Curse that wench Viper for her defection! All of them will pay!" He cursed the three to himself as he was pretty much in the worst of moods.

He worked on researching and recovering his losses as Baron Zemo, Madame Hydra and Red Skull betrayed him to different factions.

"Damn it. Hydra seems to have fallen to disarray! No matter, the traitors made their choice when they betrayed me, Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker!" The leader of Hydra had now told himself as he had Klaw, Gravitron and the Grim Reaper as his allies, pacing around as he had plotted and calculated on what was going on.

It left him to himself and a island's worth of troops. It made him lament a bit, but he had too many enemies.

"I need more allies if I am to conquer the earth in Hydra's name, and take down the traitorous pigs." Strucker vowed to himself, but a voice could be heard as a portal appeared right behind him.

"Maybe I could be of use?" A male voice asked as he had smirked and leaned on the wall as he had a orange stone on his hand, not being affected due to his powerful sorcery.

"You! Who dares intrude to Hydra Island!?" Strucker told him in a demanding tone, glaring at the pale sorcerer, crossing his arms with a smug smile.

"It seems that you'd rather face your foes alone then. No matter, I'll be offering my services to Red Skull, or even Madame Hydra. Perhaps that Purple-Red masked Baron would suffice?" The Sorcerer told him confidently as Strucker scowled, before stopping the tattooed man.

"Wait. I am in need of your services." Strucker told him in a slightly nervous tone, causing the man to smirk confidently.

"I'd be glad to assist. I'm Quan Chi by the way, and I am not of your world. In fact, why conquer one world, when you can have all of this?" The man known as Quan Chi told him as he soon used his magic as he showed Strucker visions of all the potential worlds that he could take over.

"This…. This is wonderful…. How may I be able to travel?" Strucker told the pale skinned sorcerer as he was downright surprised from this.

"Means of travel is simple, Baron Strucker. This stone is a Infinity Stone. However, this stone isnt ordinary. In fact, it has the ability to stop time." Quan Chi explained as the stone was beginning to glow, making the Baron ever more curious.

"I see…. The stone is a means to travel?" Wolfgang asked in a rather curious manner, making Quan Chi smile.

"It could be, or I can teach you means of using Darkness." Quan Chi told him as he had used part of his power to create a portal.

"The power of darkness, huh… Interesting… Very well, lead the way. Grim Reaper, you're in charge of the base until I get back." Baron Strucker told his ally through the headset as a mere grunt was heard before Quan Chi and himself were leaving the base on Hydra Island to a whole new world.

...

Meanwhile, within the confines of his prison, Loki merely watched as he had managed to pull a smile from all of this, knowing that Amora was doing an excellent job as she got Zemo to ally with her.

"Good, when that fool finds the stone and collects the souls needed from it, I will steal the stone and make sure that I gain the powers fit to ruling all worlds…. Excellent indeed. Now, to plan my very escape." Loki told himself as he smirked, looking at the portal, watching over Zemo and Amora, knowing that this was a game of patience.

May the best member win.

 **A/N: Welp this is a start of the Hydra-Centric Crossover, but dont worry it will include other heroes and villains that you may know and love. In fact, It may take me a bit to find ways to make the fic work. All I know is that Red Skull, Madame Hydra/Viper, Baron Wolfgang Strucker, and Baron Zemo himself are in a civil war, trying to see who's fit to rule Hydra. I hope that this chapter is quite the enjoyable read!**


	2. Moving Forward

**Chapter 2: Prelude to Power, Part 2/The Battle of Wakanda and the Soul Stone**

 **(Cue: A Villains of a Sort from Kingdom Hearts OST)**

Times had changed as John Schmidt as he was at his HQ in Romania, also known as the Red Skull had merely pondered on what he was planning to do with his newfound future, and now was making the Skull Army more efficient than before and Crossbones merely watched as he saw Red Skull smirking.

"You sure that this plan is gonna work?" Crossbones asked in a curious manner, feeling very suspicious of the Hydra Scientist.

"Oh trust me Crossbones. This will definitely work. I've heard theories on the Multiverse, when I have the Skull Army assembled and made, they will help take over all worlds!" Schmidt told him as he was smirking in a confident manner as the masked Mercenary crossed his arms in an annoyed tone.

"And I will get the pay?" Crossbones asked as Red Skull nodded his head at that.

"In due time. You will have the Captain's life." Red Skull told him as he hadnt really cared much, knowing that he wanted to deal the killing blow to Viper, Zemo, and Strucker personally and he smirked at that.

"And the Avengers?" Crossbones made another question as Skull rolled his eyes.

"Them too." Red Skull told him before a projection had shown up, making a confident smile on his face.

"Red Skull, we have yet to meet. I'd like to introduce myself as… Zebediah Kilgrave." The projection of the man in the purple suit and purple skin told him as he made a smile at this.

"May I ask why you are here Mr. Kilgrave?" Red Skull asked in a slightly annoyed tone, while Crossbones had narrowed his eyes in suspicion at this.

"We're both men of desire. We;re both the men who wants to leave the planet to conquer a Multiverse." The Purple Skinned man explained as the Skull took all of this into consideration.

"And what do I get in return?" John asked as the Skull grew quite suspicious of the man who made the offer.

"You will get my loyalty, and my ability to break the will of the weak." Kilgrave told him as John Schmidt managed to smile from that.

"Meet me at the Hydra lab then, I am preparing a means to travel." Red Skull soon told him as Kilgrave managed to smirk from that.

"How long will it take?" Kilgrave asked as he was more or less curious.

"Not too long. Do hurry or you'll miss your chance." The Red Skull managed to tease the buisness man as he soon hung up.

"I dont trust him at all." Crossbones retorted as Skull nodded his head.

"That is why I plan to kill him whenever I have the chance." The Skull faced man told him as he had soon began to finish preparing for the trip.

(End Music)

….

Madame Hydra had taken her time with her plotting as she wasn't planning to go outside of the worlds yet.

In fact, she knew that the Avengers weren't the only heroes on this earth. There was the Defenders, the Thunderbolts, and even the Justice League.

That fact alone made her think of her steps carefully as she wanted the aid of her new allies, but in order to do that, she would have to take someone else's identity.

It was then that she saw an article from the local newspaper as she was merely smirking at this.

"LexCorp huh... This might just get interesting. Im sure no one would mind if I were to take an identity of some useless CEO..." She told herself with a newfound smile as she was now heading out to find some corporation of America and take it over before disguising herself and even schedule a meeting with Lex Luthor himself.

It took weeks to do, but she got the job done as she was now in a limo, riding to Metropolis to meet with the CEO of LexCorp.

It was a rather tiresome limousine ride as Madame Hydra took the outfits of the CEO of a lesser corporation that was supposed to meet up with the CEO and was now smirking as she has placed the current CEO next to her, squirming in fear as the black haired woman groped her in a lustful manner.

"Im not sorry about this Madame, but you are such a delightful bitch to toy with." Ophelia told her as she was soon groping her breasts in a slightly perverted way, causing the captive to moan in a whimpering manner.

"MPMRHMSH LMHTH MMHH GHNMH!" The former CEO whimpered as she was now feeling her breasts groped in a molesting manner, and was beginning to cry now, forced to give up.

"You know I cant let you go, you'd rat me out... And I cannot have that." The female leader of Hydra told her as she soon slapped her ass before she slowly took the knife out, making her squeal in pure fear, wanting her to stop this, but soon there was silence.

Ophelia Sarkissan had ungagged the woman and kissed her in the lips, having the toxins kick in and killed her before slitting her throat, making it double the execution and blood dripped on the red floor of the limo tossing the corpse on the floor.

When it arrived at LexCorp, Madame Hydra got out and merely stared at the building with a smile on her face.

She knew it was time to meet with the famous Lex Luthor.

… **..**

It took hours for Zemo as he traveled around the African continent via portal with Amora who was more or less being silent as she was searching for the Green Infinity stone.

"To think that the Infinity Stone would be this hard to find." Zemo muttered as he took a deep look before they were soon at the kingdom of Wakanda, the land which the Black Panther protects, making Zemo smirk behind his mask.

"Ahhh, Wakanda, the land of one of the Avenger's hail from. It's very likely that they'd keep the Soul Stone in their kingdom." Zemo realized as he made his comment making Amora cross her arms.

"And how can we exactly make sure we get the stone without the Avengers stopping us?" Amora asked as she was testing his intellect, making Zemo think, but a man approached the two from behind.

"Perhaps I could be of use to you both. I am looking for a ring that grants me power." The older man told them as he had 9 rings on his fingers except his right pinky finger.

"Mandarin. I've heard much about you from Ironman and his so called Avengers. You seek the ring's power, I seek the stone. I think we have a common cause. Why not join me and Amora to form an alliance?" Zemo told him as the old wizard, who was known as Mandarin managed to smirk at the comment, and now crossed his arms.

"Quite intriguing. You seek the Soul Stone if I recall, correct?" Mandarin asked as he was feeling positive as Zemo nearly nodded his head.

"That I am, but you must know that I will lead us to victory." Zemo told him as the Mandarin took his arm and shook it confidently.

"I expect that you will help me take down Iron Man after this." The ring user told him as Helmut nodded his head.

"Oh I intend to." Zemo told him before Amora sighed a bit.

"Would it be alright if we hurried this up, we have a kingdom to ravage." Amora told the two as Mandarin and Zemo nodded their head and soon the three entered the kingdom with ease.

….

At the borders of the main village of Wakanda in the Hut, Tchalla was with the village elder as he was merely reporting on what had happened in the last trip from New York.

"And that is all I found out." The Black Panther told him as the elder was making a few nods.

"These Avengers seem to be good folk. Perhaps you could invite them back here some day." The village Elder told him before a few screams were heard as the children were growing quite scared of what they saw.

"Im sorry, I've got to check this out..!" The Wakandan Ruler told the elder who was in shock as he was running in anticipation before he saw what had happened outside of the hut.

( **Cue: Encounter from Kingdom Hearts 2.5 Remix OST)**

There was corpses everywhere and tons of blood spilled on the floor as Zemo flicked his sword clean, making the blood drop onto the floor like flies.

"You! HOW DARE YOU SLAUGHTER MY PEOPLE?!" Black Panther shouted as Zemo merely grinned behind the mask before growing serious.

"Allow me to ask, where is the Soul Stone? Answer me, and no one will be harmed any further." Zemo demanded in a very venomous tone while Black Panther frowned at that.

"Wakandans! Slay the intruders!" Tchalla shouted as the guards made their battle cries and charged at the Baron, only for the guards to be burnt and electrocuted at the same time as Amora and Mandarin had arrived at the same time.

"Now, as I was saying. Where. Is. the. Stone?" Zemo asked again before Black Panther bared his claws and now got into a stance.

"I won't tell you! Now, you will pay!" Black Panther shouted as he was now jumping at Zemo, who merely blocked the claw strikes with his sword, and now was evading his strikes with ease as the Panther was trying to strike him down, but Amora used her magic to blast him back, causing him to groan in severe pain.

Helmut smirked ever so cunningly at it, while he was seeing that Amora was now allowing her magic to fall short a bit as he was barely getting back up from it.

"Last Chance Cat. Where is the stone?" Amora asked as she was now having her hands filled with tons of flames, but she was now punched in the face by a stranger who had a metallic arm on his right, and had a single star on it.

"Winter Soldier…. It is a surprise to see you all the way here in Wakanda." Zemo commented as she was slowly getting up from the punch and scowled in anger.

"YOU DARE HIT AN ASGARDIAN, YOU WRETCH!?" Amora shouted as she was now throwing tons of spells at Winter Soldier, but he dodged with ease and felt confident on his fighting.

"You've got to do better than that to beat me, bitch." He told her before he had kicked her in the face, and now she fell to the ground. As Zemo went to cut at him, Amora blew him and Winter Soldier back for a bit.

"He. Is. Mine." Amora told the Baron as she was wiping her face as she spat out some dirt, having her hands glow engulfing into flame once more and now fired it at the Winter Soldier, who groaned in severe pain and now was pinned to a wall.

"Mr. Barnes! You'll pay for that witch!" Black Panther shouted in shock as he was now trying to use his claws to strike at her, but Zemo blocked it with his sword and parried him, sending him to slide backwards.

"We have unfinished business to settle. You WILL tell me the stone's location!" Zemo made his threat as he was now making the offensive, while Black Panther had barely managed to dodge the sword strikes.

"I refuse!" Tchalla lashed out as he was now clawing at Zemo, but the Mandarin sighed and used his nine rings to lift him in the air, and let him go, making him crash into the ground, groaning in pain.

As Amora was using her spells on Winter Soldier, he was slowly getting up and now jumped in the air and made a diving kick, which landed on her face, but she soon grabbed his leg and threw him into a wall, knocking him out.

"What an annoyance." Amora made her comment as Mandarin sighed.

"End this now, the Avengers will be here any moment and we'd lose." Mandarin told Zemo before he had now hit Black Panther in the back of his skull, knocking him out.

"Very well. We'll have to do tons of searching then." The Enchantress told them as the two nodded their heads, before they headed into the cave behind the hut, having guessed that it would be there.

(End Music)

…..

Inside the cave, Zemo, Amora, and Mandarin were walking around, using the rings to make a light, while they were searching around for the cave.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Mandarin asked as he was not seeing much that screams "Ring of Power" or "Infinity Stone" so far.

"It is the only cave there is…" Zemo told him before Amora rose an eyebrow.

"Then why did we waste our time interrogating the Panther?" Amora asked in a annoyed tone before Zemo sighed.

"I was trying to be cautious." Zemo told her, making the Mandarin sigh irritably.

"All it did is waste time. The Avengers could be tracking us at this very…." The Ring user told him before he was now seeing two different glows which had two intersections.

"...moment. Zemo, you and the Enchantress take the left, I will take the right, which is likely where the final ring is." Mandarin told him as he soon darted off, before Zemo nodded his head and he had darted off with the Enchantress.

…...

(cue: Mount Moon from Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver OST)

As Zemo and Enchantress continued to run for a few minutes, before they reached an area filled with vibranium, and a glowing green ring was easily found on top of the pile.

"There it is…." Zemo muttered as he was now in pure fascination with the stone, and now walked to it, merely looking at it from the pile above as he wasn't willing to risk being vaporized.

However, there was a chilling voice slowly entering the head.

" _Pick me up. I crave souls. I will grant you power if you gather me souls."_ The stone told him from his mind, Zemo, narrowed his eyes a bit.

" _How do I know if you won't just vaporize me?"_ Zemo thought to the stone as the being merely chuckled inside of his mind.

" _Because, you are worthy."_ The stone finally said to his thoughts before it remained silent, making the Baron pick the stone up slowly, while Amora widened her eyes.

"You fool! Dont touch the stone! Midgardians arent capable of…!" Amora tried to stop him, but as he grabbed the stone, she was shocked. A simple human man was able to touch the stone without vaporizing him, and soon, he had attached it to the sword that he wielded, making it a hundred times more powerful than before.

"...How…?" Amora muttered in a shocked tone before Zemo smirked.

"Surprised that a simple 'Midgardian' can touch a powerful stone?" Zemo asked in a slightly smug manner, but Mandarin soon ran to the others, having the tenth ring he wanted and Amora looked around as the three were finally together.

"No time to lose! The Avengers are coming!" Mandarin told the two as he panted intensely, before he had soon felt the cave was about to collapse.

"You caused the cave to collapse… Didn't you…?" Zemo asked in a annoyed tone, while the ground was shaking, and it was nearly tearing apart.

"So what! I had trouble! Now, let's get out of here before we turn into dust!" Mandarin shouted in a very livid manner, before Amora rolled her eyes.

"No time to waste, we're leaving this world!" Amora told the two before they had forced themselves to go as she made a portal, making the three enter.

When the cave collapsed, the villains were gone.

Gone from Earth 616, and now was at somewhere else.

 **A/N: I had to take 3 days just to finish this one as it was a big chapter, I originally wanted to get Madame Hydra's perspective and Red Skull's perspective done first. But I also wanted to move the plot forward. So I guess I did both in one stone. Don't worry, Black Panther hasn't been killed, yet. I will write an Avengers POV eventually. But I'm mainly focused on Hydra. Also for those wondering…. Yes. I made DC/Marvel in the same world… Why? ….Because I felt like it? I dunno, seemed to be a fun idea to do.**


End file.
